My so called life
by orlandosangel
Summary: Growing up with your two best friends is a dream for anyone, that is until you grow up into different people who like different things. How do friends stay together when everything in them are polar opposites of each other? One clue...they don't! AU


It all began on a sunny day at the fine age of 13. Sitting by myself in Mr. Ham's 7th grade History class. Right up front because I was Quote unquote (a distraction to the other children around me) Even though that wasn't my fault, when you are diagnosed with ADD at a young age and grow up taking medicine everyday for years, you're bound to become immune to it. So you go back to your ways of not paying attention, getting bored, and distracting the people around you. I mean its not my fault if you think about it. I didn't choose to have ADD, I didn't choose for my mind to wonder if someone drops a pin outside in the hallway, so why should I be punished for it? Anyway thats beside the point, I'm getting off topic.

Lets start from the beginning again. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 13 years old. I have a round face, short auburn hair, and emerald eyes. Before you ask, no I do not wear colored contacts. They are my natural eye color given to me by my mama. I have an older brother who I love even though he drives me crazy, a mom and dad who got divorced when I was 7, and a grandmother who I couldn't imagine my life without. I also have some pretty good friends. Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara, and Rika Sasaki are the closest people in my life right now. I wouldn't say we are the type of friends that you spend long vacations with or talk on the phone with for hours every night, but the kind where you make small talk with at school and you're in the same study groups. Ive always been a type of loner. I don't mean to be, but it has always been easier to keep to myself. I wake up in the morning, go to school, learn about things that I will forget the next day, eat lunch, "learn some more", go home, go to sleep, and wake up and do it all over again. Don't get me wrong, I've had friends before, but I always seem to make the wrong kind of friends. I don't know why.

Growing up I had a "best friend," her name was Rachel. She was a pistol, always on the go, always getting into trouble at daycare, but I didn't care. She was a year younger then me but you would never know it. She was someone who wanted to hang out with me, so I went along with all of her craziness. It was the two of us against the world. We were inseparable, we had sleepovers together, we celebrated birthdays together, we even tried to make up our own language. I loved hanging her in my life. She was the sister I never had.

That was until we met Ashley. I thought Rachel was a bad influence, Ashley was much worse. Ashley was a year older then me and she was never one to let you forget it. She would steel from stores, smoke cigarettes, and scream horrible things at her mom when she didn't get her way. He mom was a single parent and really tried her best but when you're a hormonal teenager, that doesn't matter. Ashley wanted everything in her life to go her way and if you didn't fit into her picture then you were out. Rachel and I needed Ashley in our lives, we needed someone to tell us what to do, how to dress, and even who we got to be when we pretended we were the Spice Girls. Ashley was Regina George and Rachel and I were Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith respectfully.

Everything in my life was in place. I was popular, well as popular as someone could be at such a young age, and I had friends. Other kids didn't mess with us on the playground or at school. It was nice to be on top of the social ladder but like many great things before us, it all came to an end. One day Ashley got caught doing drugs and was sent away to a school as her mom said (to help knock some sense back in her head), Rachel and her mother ended up moving without a word, and me, well here I am sitting alone waiting for this class to start on my first day of 7th grade.

(Little did I know that this year would be the year that changed my whole life)


End file.
